in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Oh Tentacles!
Synopsis The Freezing Cool Melons meet two Octoling girls whose team are apparently on a mission to hunt down as many villains as they can to protect the world from any further danger. ...But they may or may not look trustworthy. Will the gang uncover the girls' possible secret? Cast * Richard * Torchy * Kernely * Samantha * Margaret * Pealy * Jay * Blovy * Corolla * Veronica * Betty * Felicity * Felicia Transcript currently a beautiful and sunny day in Echo Creek. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming... : Richard: What can go possibly wrong now? is hanging out in his house with his friends as usual. : Kernely: Rick! Don't say that phrase! Anytime someone suggests nothing bad will happen, eventually something bad will still happen no matter what. : Richard: ...Oops. Also, it's just so beautiful that I could just take a stroll! Who doesn't love strolls?! : Blovy: Actually I think we've been doing that a little too much lately. Sure, it gives us fresh air, but it's getting kinda overdone. : Richard: Well, okay then. : Torchy: Honestly, that sleepover was nice. We got to know more of Destiny, as well as Lucca, Tia, Lennon, Theo, Mack, Abigail and Estrella. Though after that, sadly, we had to take down yet another villain who was a superpowered teenager named Feliciano. But hey, I'm glad that's over! Now we can just relax in peace...for now. : Veronica: Who knows, something bad can happen eventually. Additionally, I have something to tell you all - I kinda feel like getting powered up like how Corolla did. Perhaps I could gain a shell which obviously could be used to protect myself from dangers. And hey, why not make my horn stronger too? And I could even get a sidekick if I wanted, even though I do have company at times. But why would I not go with just me and my sidekick? : Corolla: Sounds like a good idea, Veronica! The stronger you get, the better! Speaking of sidekicks I wish I had one. Heck, I even tried to get someone to be my sidekick, but it ended up failing. sigh Oh well, I hope I get one eventually... : Richard: I'm sure you will. And hey, recently after the sleepover yesterday, I got notified by Jewel Johnson that she just created a new superheroine. Apparently she's called Fire Monarch. : Blovy: Oh, come on! Almost all superheroes have true identities! What's her true identity?! : Richard: Unfortunately Jewel didn't tell me. We'll probably know when we meet Fire Monarch. : Blovy: Aw...okay then.... I guess I'll wait... : Margaret: Does Lucca have a crush on me? I saw him blushing at me yesterday. Heck, he went as far as calling me pretty. : Richard: If he blushes or calls anyone that, it's possible, especially if it's the former scenario. : Samantha: I have an idea we can do, guys! If you accept stroll time, raise your hand. raises their hands, except for Blovy and Veronica. : Samantha: Blovy? : Blovy: Sorry, don't feel like it. : Samantha: C'mon, pleaaassse? : Blovy: ......Fine. hand : Samantha: Wait, Veronica, why aren't you raising your hand? : Veronica: I'm afraid that we'll get attacked by yet another villain. Or two. Or three. Or four, or more... : Samantha: Aw, don't worry! We're strong as a team, and as long as we're like this, we'd be taking down villains scrap-by-scrap. : Veronica: Okay...fine...I'll do it... raises hand : Samantha: There we go. Now that everyone has raised their hands, all of us will be heading out. And what are we waiting for now? Let's go! : Richard: I'll lead the way! gang begins taking a stroll, and not too long after, they accidentally run into two teenager Octolings. : Richard: Whoops, sorry girls. : ??? #1: That's okay. : ??? #2: Additionally, we're also trying our best to fight off villains as you guys do. We're doing great thanks to our teams we thrive in. : Richard: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...was that really necessary? : ??? #2: I dunno, I thought I'd brought it up. Also, who are you? : Richard: Okay, so I'm Richard Melon, leader of the Freezing Cool Melons and one of the notable members of the Locked Room Gang. I'm also the welder of one of many Winter Rings; apparently I heard that there's not just one ring. These are my friends; Torchy Snap, who was a Firetundra guardian, Kernely Pop, Foodlandian princess, Samantha Pop, sister of Kernely, Margaret, one of Kernely's friends, Pealy-nutty, Kernely's girlfriend, "Spiky" Jay Martin, Blovy Blower, fan of basketball and Cloverjack, Corolla Amethyst, half-human gemstone hybrid, and Veronica Foster, a "human beetle" whose appearance was given by Dr. Zack. : ??? #2: I'm Felicia and she's Felicity. Nice to meet you, Richard Melon. : Kernely: Wait, Richard, do you think they're trustworthy? I have a feeling that they may be villains in disguise as heroines. : Felicity: Oh, don't worry; we're completely innocent! : Kernely: Eh, okay, but I'll be always watching your every single move. : Felicity: Don't mind, Kernely. : Felicia: Agreed. : Richard: ...Guess shall we continue our stroll with some new friends? : Veronica: "FRIENDS"?! Are you sure, Rick? Ever since we ran into these girls, I've been starting to lose trust from there...and I doubt if these Octolings are innocent girls. : Felicity: We're innocent, I promise. : Corolla: Honestly, Veronica kinda has a point, since that fake party incident involving Penn, I have a really bad feeling that we'll be tricked again and attacked. : Felicity: We'll prove that we're innocent later, okay? : Corolla: Maybe. : Richard: Eh, let's just give them a chance for now, but if they do come out as villains, then attack. : Veronica: Fine... : Felicity: So...what now? : Richard: Let's continue our stroll. gang along with their new friends continue to stroll around Echo Creek, until a bit later, where they're now hanging out back at Richard's house; as well as eating food. : Felicia: I gotta say, these are good cookies, Richard! : Richard: Actually, Samantha made them. : Felicia: Oh...well, thanks for the cookies, Samantha. : Samantha: No problem. : Richard: Actually, you said that you two would prove you're innocent later, so why not now? : Corolla: AHH! RICHARD! DON'T! : Felicia: Okay, sounds good. up an Octoshot You see this Octoshot? I will only use it when there's a villain in sight. : Felicity: an Octobrush Same thing with my weapon! : Corolla: ...whew... : Veronica: At this point I'm losing even MORE trust! Veronica is being licked on the leg. She then looks down and sees Richard's pet Betty. : Veronica: Oh, hi Betty. barks, then looks at Felicity and Felicia. She then growls at the Octolings. : Richard: Uhhh...Betty? Please don't attack them. Give them a chance. Sit. sits and nods. : Richard: ...That's better. : Kernely: So, who are the other members of your teams? : Felicia: Penelope and Christine, and for Felicity, Sara and Jimmy. : Kernely: ...Okay? I'm still suspicious. : Veronica: Me too. : Samantha: So am I. : Corolla: Don't forget me! : Torchy: Agreed. : Blovy: Ugh, we get it already! : Richard: As I've already said multiple times, let's give them a chance for now. If they turn out to be villains, then let's attack. : Felicia: Agreed. : Samantha: ...We'll still be watching you girls. : Richard: That's fine by me, but still. : Felicia: We've repeated this over and over again; we're completely innocent. : Pealy: Honestly, the way they say they're seemly innocent sounds suspicious to me. : Veronica: I agree. : Jay: Me too. : Blovy: Never thought I'd say this, but I honestly agree with this as well. The way they claim they're innocent over and over again is indeed suspicious, Pealy. : Richard: Give them a chance for now, guys. : Blovy: Fine... : Margaret: Richard's right, we should give them a chance. If they prove to be innocent, then let's leave them alone. Sure, they do look suspicious to us, but as I just said, we should give them a chance. : Corolla: Yeah, okay... : Richard: Soooo...Monopoly? gang begins playing board games along with their new... "friends." : Felicia: at the Snakes & Ladders board Huh, I've played this game before... : Margaret: Huh. : Kernely: Uh, Richard? : Richard: Yeah? : Kernely: Do you trust the Octolings? I mean, they're suspicious-looking. : Richard: Honestly, I don't really trust them, but I'm still giving them a chance for now. : Kernely: sigh You know what, I think I should give them a chance as well. No matter how suspicious they are, I'm still giving them that chance for now. But if I really feel like trying to reveal someone's secret, I might. Though I'll probably skip thjs one. : Richard: Okay then. suddenly stands up. : Felicity: Wait, guys! Can we show you some tricks? : Felicia: I have been waiting for you to see my skills. : Richard: Uhhhh...sure? : Corolla: Richard! Are you sure this is going to be a good idea?! : Felicity: So...together! Three, two, one...! the two use their weapons directly at the gang, who dodge in time; Betty runs away into another room. After that, two other Octolings surround them with Felicity and Felicia. : Blovy: I KNEW THIS WAS COMING!!! : Corolla: ...Too late. : Felicity: evily So, what'd you think of our new tricks, huh? : Richard: Okay, no more chances! It's time to fight! gang goes into their battle positions; Kernely begins by lobbing flaming butter at the two unnamed Octolings, before running to Felicity and slicing her with her sword. : Felicity: Agh! You knock it off, idiotic princess popcorn mouth! : Kernely: Says one of the Octolings starting all this fuss. : Unnamed Octoling #1: How about "Mrs. Moronic Corn Annoyance?" Or "Cob That Nobody Cares About?" Or "Miss Dumbest Slashy?" Or- : Felicia: SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON THE BATTLE!!! : Kernely: faceleaf : Unnamed Octoling #1: Fine, but you sometimes need to chill when you ever speak like that. : Felicia: Whatever. Blovy and Jay have began to harass the other one of the unnamed Octolings by shooting torandoes and thorns at them, respectively. : Unnamed Octoling #2: Whoa, whoa, whooo-ooaa-aaa...! to fight back with their weapon : Blovy: Yeah, yeah, yeee-eeaa-ahh~! more tornadoes : Unnamed Octoling #2: No, no, nooo-oooo-ooo~! You trying to leave marks on m' body?! Well, look who's gonna do the same?! : Jay: Well, tough luck buddy, since you're doomed plants like us soon. : Unnamed Octoling #2: I wo-o-oooo-oonn-nnn't~! And you wi-i-iiii-iill-lll~! : Jay: Shut up and stop saying things like thi-i-iiii-iiss-sss already! : Unnamed Octoling #2: OH MY GOSH!!! HYPOCRISY DECTECTED!!! HYPOCRISY DECTECTED!!! : Jay: I was just explaining it. : Unnamed Octoling #2: NOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOREEEEE HYPOCRISY-YYYY-YYYYY-YYYYYY-YYYYYYYY!!! : Jay: sigh ...Annoying. Richard is seen brawling Felicia; the latter is trying her hardest to defeat Richard with attempted punches, kicks and ink splats. : Felicia: So give up, Richard. You'll never stop me. : Richard: Well, too bad Felicia, you'll be punished soon regardless. : Felicia: Yeah, yeah, bring it on. I ain't scared at all. : Richard: Then explain how us plants are in a bigger group than yours. enough, Torchy and Pealy attack Felicia as well. : Pealy: Yeah! : Felicia: Well...hey girls! and the two unnamed Octolings attack the plant trio as well. Suddenly, Felicia turns invisible and attempts to creep behind the trio. : Richard: Where'd Felicia go?! Felicia appears behind the trio and wildly shoots ink at the three plants, but Richard quickly reacts and creates an ice shield and blocks the ink. : Richard: Nice try, but it's gonna take a while to defeat us! We're part of the Locked Room Gang, and we've defeated much more powerful villains than you. : Felicia: Whatever... a phone two more unnamed Octolings arrive and point their weapons at the trio. : Pealy: Still gonna be easy for us, no matter how many Octolings there are. Again, we're part of the LRG. : Torchy: No matter how much all of you Octolings try, you'll never stop us. : Felicia: You think?! Well, I've been training a lot with my other friends. I think you're just inexperienced brats that repeatedly claim that you're unstoppable. mockingly And oooooooooh boy, it is pretty suspicious! laughs aforementioned two unnamed Octolings attack the trio; however, Pealy defends the others. Soon enough, Kernely shows up and slices one of the Octolings from behind. : Kernely: ...Yeah, right. then attacks the other Octoling; after this, she and Kernely attack Felicia together, eventually defeating her. : Unnamed Octoling #3: Nooooooooo! : Unnamed Octoling #4: Felicity...I mean, Felicia's down! : Torchy: Now all that's left is to tackle Felicity and the others down! : Kernely: Hey, Pealy, let's go. : Pealy: Yeah, okay, I'm coming. the gang prepare to attack Felicity, the four other Octolings attempt to defend her. : Felicity: Oh yeah?! If you're gonna take me down next, then you'd have to get through these guys first! : Unnamed Octoling #1: You can't get her, foolish weeds! Or maybe "Grass Bags?" Or "Plants of Pain?" Or maybe...? ...Nevermind. : Unnamed Octoling #2: You can't stop uu-u-uuuu-uuss-sss~! : Unnamed Octoling #3: NOOOOOOO!!! Don't you dare!!! : Unnamed Octoling #4: You ugly sprouts shall not hurt our princess Felicia...I mean Felicity at all costs! : Kernely: Then who's the princess here? : Samantha: Yeah, right? : Richard: OH YEAH? Then have a taste of all of us surrounding you right now. : Blovy: What he said... : Torchy: Bad luck girls, eh? : Richard & Felicity: ATTACK!!! aforementioned groups charge at each other, but the Octolings are getting overwhelmed fast. : Unnamed Octoling #4: Oh no, this is terrible! : Torchy: More like terrific for us! gang eventually defeats all of the Octolings. : Felicity: Yikes! : Felicia: ...F-Felicity! : Unnamed Octoling #3: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! : Margaret: Oh yeah! unnamed Octolings retreat, but Felicity and Felicia lie on the ground. : Kernely: Alright guys! We've defeated all of them! So, shall we go back now? : Richard: Wait, Felicity and Felicia are still lying around. This could...give my chance? : Corolla: For what? : Richard: Perhaps I'll get them to join us. : Veronica: Interesting... walks up to Felicity and Felicia. : Richard: Hey guys. : Felicity: ...ugh...Richard? : Richard: I never thought I would say this, but...would you like to join our team? : Felicity: pause What?! NO! : Richard: Why? : Felicity: We just don't want to join! Now please leave us! : Richard: Sorry, but I think you should. After all, we've had other villains redeeming themselves. : Felicia: Ugh...no thanks. : Richard: Plus, you claimed you were "taking down villains" with a group of others, so why don't you make it actually happen by joining us? : Felicity: WE SAID NO! : Richard: Y'know what, might as well kill you then. his sword at the Octolings : Felicity: scared OKAY!!! OKAY!!! FINE!!! WE'RE JOINING! Don't hurt us! : Richard: ...That's better. : Kernely: Was that a good idea? : Richard: Eh...I dunno? I had to. : Kernely: Okay... : Felicia: We are giving up villainy to join you guys. : Felicity: Honestly, yeah, I think we should now. pause. : Samantha: ...Soooo....what now? : Kernely: Let's celebrate! : Samantha: Whoa, okay! gang celebrates that they have managed to redeem a threat. Felicia and Felicity look at each other for a few moments, before celebrating as well. As they celebrate, they can be seen heading towards Red Spoon's. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories